For example, JP 2009-89853 A (Patent Literature 1) discloses a particle beam irradiation method. This publication discloses that multi-portal irradiation is performed in a case where a target site cannot be irradiated with a particle beam unless the particle beam goes through a normal organ (paragraph 0017 in this publication).
JP 2008-22994 A (Patent Literature 2) discloses a particle beam therapy system in which a particle beam irradiation section (irradiation room) and a diagnosis support section (control room) are disposed on the same floor. However, with this system, an operator needs to enter the irradiation room to adjust the particle beam irradiation section every time multi-portal irradiation is performed.
When multi-portal irradiation is performed, an operator moves a position of a particle beam emitting apparatus every time particle beam irradiation is performed (Rei Watanabe, Nobuo Ono, and Katsumi Nagai, Journal of Japan Radiological Society vol. 23 No. 7 pp. 33 to 40, Oct. 25, 1963: Non Patent Literature 1).